Seals Of War
by Ryan Perreault and Neo Rabbit
Summary: 75th Rangers, Navy SEALs, and the 3rd Infantry Division team up to rescue refugees held in a heavy-guarded camp in Neckronopolice. All previous attemps on rescuing the refugees failed. Could these three squads pull it off?
1. Aboard the USS Nimitz

Seals Of War  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the sonic characters.  
  
A/N: This is the first ever joint fic so bare with us on the whole thing.  
  
Ratings: R for graphic war violence, and language.  
  
(African man chanting)  
  
NECKRONOPOLIS - WAR SITE  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Fire was everywhere as grenades were exploding and men and women screaming. Some soldiers  
  
were trying to get the hostages out before some bullets started ricocheting on them. Some  
  
soldiers were being burnt alive and screaming to death as one hostage started running before it  
  
got shot in the chest multiple times with blood coming out his chest. A female echidna screamed  
  
in terror as a vengeful soldier shot wildly at his enemies. The enemy he was shooting at were DL  
  
Echidnas as they evades the bullets before throwing two grenades out at them. The soldier didn't  
  
get a chance to see the grenade before it impact and exploded over him.  
  
Soldier: Aaah!  
  
ON DL ECHIDNA  
  
1st DL Echidna: (gestures to other troops) LET'S GO!!  
  
All the DL Echidnas came out of hiding before firing at the soldiers. The soldiers fired back as  
  
some DL Echidnas were shot and killed as the soldier was soon shot and killed. One DL Echidna  
  
threw a knife at a soldier before the soldier fell dead with blood coming out of him.  
  
2nd DL Echidna: (to other troops) COME ON!! GO!!  
  
Soldier: (screaming and shooting wildly)  
  
The other soldier followed his lead as some DL Echidnas were killed but kept coming.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
The war site was a mess as the dust cleared and every soldiers dead body was motionless and  
  
bloodied on the ground. A wounded soldier was crawling and half breathing before a foot stepped  
  
on his back and stabbed him in the neck killing him. Some DL Echidnas were checking the  
  
soldiers to make sure that their dead before approaching a figure. That figure was Kragok  
  
Echidna with his second in command, Menniker Echidna.  
  
1st DL Echidna: We're cleared, sir.  
  
Kragok: (Russian accent) And the hostages?  
  
1st DL Echidna: Locked up until further orders, sir.  
  
Kragok: (nods, same accent) Excellent. You're dismissed.  
  
1st DL Echidna: (salutes Kragok)  
  
Kragok: (salutes back)  
  
The DL Echidna leaves as Kragok looked at the dead bodies before showing a devilish smile on  
  
his face.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
(Helicopter blades whirling)  
  
We see 3 SH-60 Sea Hawk choppers flying in the skies and heading to a U.S Navy Nimitz Class  
  
aircraft carrier.  
  
INSIDE  
  
Inside the 1st chopper were 12 Navy SEALs. They are Lieutenant Commander Bunnie  
  
Rabbot, Shadow Hedgehog, Manic Hedgehog, Ari Ram, Arrakis Echidna, Athair Echidna,  
  
Charmy Bee, Mighty Armadillo, Espio Chameleon, Amy Rose, Tikal Echidna, and Geoffrey St.  
  
John. They each have headsets on. It was quiet before...  
  
Geoffrey: (on headset) Hey, lieutenant. What do you think they called us for?  
  
Bunnie: (on headset) Ah have no idea but we'll find out soon enough, Geoff.  
  
Manic: (on headset) It might be something pretty big. (Looks at shadow) Wouldn't you think so,  
  
shade?  
  
Shadow: (on headset, shakes head) Like the Commander said "I have no idea."  
  
Manic: (shakes head)  
  
The pilot in the Sea Hawk is Sonia Hedgehog.  
  
Sonia: (on headset) 20 seconds.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Soon, all three of the Sea Hawk helicopters landed on the ship safely as the doors soon opened  
  
letting out the 12 Navy SEALs. Each SEAL is wearing their standard Battle Dress Uniforms,  
  
jungle camouflage. Each SEAL is armed with standard combat weapons, M4's, M249 SAW's,  
  
M40A1 sniper rifles, and many more.  
  
The second chopper landed as well as the third as it lets out some military soldiers as they ran and  
  
took their positions. Actually, those soldiers are 75th Army Rangers. Major Sonic Hedgehog  
  
also came out the 2nd Sea Hawk chopper before the third chopper opened letting out more of  
  
Sonic's military units along with his wife, Sally. A colonel was approaching them. He was Max  
  
Acorn. Max saw Sally and Sonic approach him as well as Bunnie and the 11 SEALs.  
  
Max: (approaches Bunnie) Lieutenant Commander?  
  
Bunnie: (stops and solutes Max)  
  
Max: (solutes, and drops it) Colonel Max Acorn, U.S. Army.  
  
Bunnie: Lieutenant Commander Bunnie Rabbot, United States Navy. Ah suppose you'd like to  
  
tell me what this is all about, sir.  
  
Max: In due times, Lieutenant. (to Sonic) Major!  
  
Sonic approaches Max.  
  
Sonic: (salutes Max)  
  
Max: (salutes back) Major, this is Lieutenant Commander Bunnie Rabbot, a SEAL. She will be  
  
assisting in this mission.  
  
Sonic: (extends hand) Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Major Sonic Hedgehog, U.S. Army.  
  
Bunnie: (takes it) Pleasure's mutual, sir. Now we would like to know our presence is required  
  
for.  
  
Max was about to say something when Cyrus Lion came to him.  
  
Cyrus: Colonel, our troops are ready and awaiting your orders, sir.  
  
Max: (pats Cyrus on shoulder) Good work, soldier. (to Bunnie) Lieutenant, rally your troops up  
  
and I'll explain everything.  
  
Bunnie: (nods) Yes, sir.  
  
Max: (to Sonic) Sonic? (gestures hand)  
  
Sonic: (nods) Yes, sir.  
  
INT. DEBRIEFING ROOM  
  
All of the SEALs and Rangers sat at separate seats as the room dimmed dark.  
  
Sonic's Rangers are Cyrus Lion, Mina Mongoose, Bean Duck, Nack Weasel, Nic Weasel,  
  
Remington Echidna, Antione D'Collette, Ray Squirrel, Breezie Hedgehog, and Chaos 0.  
  
Sally's troops are Knuckles Echidna, Rouge T. Bat, Barby Koala, Walt Wallabee, Wombut Stu,  
  
Guru, Drago Wolf, Lupe, Fiona False fox, Griff Goat, Ebony Hare, and Elias Acorn.  
  
Bunnie's Navy SEALs are Shadow Hedgehog, Manic Hedgehog, Ari Ram, Arrakis Echidna,  
  
Athair Echidna, Charmy Bee, Mighty Armadillo, Espio Chameleon, Amy Rose, Tikal Echidna,  
  
and Geoffrey St. John.  
  
Max stood in front of them as a projector showed slides on the wall behind him.  
  
Max: Now for those of you who are unaware of the events that's taken place, let me explain. A  
  
few hours ago, our elite soldiers were sent on a covert mission in Neckronopolis to retrieve and  
  
escort refugees off the coast of Neckronopolice. A few hours later they were presumed K.I.A.  
  
while trying to escort the refugees out of hostile territory. Unfortunately, the refugees have never  
  
made it out. Our reports say that they killed one hostage in the battlefield. Your mission, if you  
  
choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the hidden base sector in Neckronopolis and escort the refugees  
  
out of there ASAP. Kill any enemy if necessary. To hell and back you will go.  
  
The projector showed a picture of a map of Neckronopolice.  
  
Max: You will be inserted 25 clicks south of the Neckronopolice border. You will then head east  
  
to a refugee camp which presumed to be heavily guarded by towers and tanks. We also have  
  
some word that there are Werewolves and Havocs there. Estimated about 5 each. If they take  
  
off, I highly advise you not to touch those helicopters unless out of the area. If they take off and  
  
they know you're present, I suggest spreading out and shooting the tail rotor. There are also  
  
M80 tanks there. We are unsure of how many. Now, once you get the refugees, escort them  
  
south to the primary LZ for extraction. Questions?  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
Max: Dismissed.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
The soldiers assemble and ran to their respective Sea Hawk choppers as well as Bunnie and her  
  
Navy SEALs did the same. Bunnie was about to get in the Sea Hawk when...  
  
Max: Lieutenant Commander!  
  
Bunnie turned to Max, who caught up with her.  
  
Max: I spoke with your Captain, Aleena hedgehog. You made a hell of a record in Navy SEALs  
  
divisions. My soldiers are with you all the way. You just bring your ass back alive with the  
  
refugees, understood?  
  
Bunnie: (nods) Yes, sir.  
  
Max: (salutes Bunnie)  
  
Bunnie: (salutes back, got in chopper)  
  
Max ran away from the chopper as all three started taking off from the boat and heading towards  
  
Neckronopolis. 


	2. Welcome to Neckronopolice

INSIDE SEA HAWK 1  
  
Bunnie and her Navy SEALS were in the chopper as bunnie cocks her M249 SAW as Shadow  
noticed.  
  
Shadow: (on headset) I see you're ready for this battle, commander.  
  
Bunnie: (on headset) Ah was born ready. (Puts down M249 SAW, picks up AK-47)  
  
Manic: (on headset) So am I, ma'am.  
  
Bunnie: (gives M249 SAW to manic)  
  
Manic: (takes it)  
  
Bunnie: Remember what the cap said "To hell and back we'll go." As soon as we get the refugees out, we come back to the cockpit and get the hell outta the-uh. Kill if necessary. Hoo-hah?!  
  
All: Hoo-hah!  
  
DISSOLVES TO:  
  
The sun was setting and turned to night in complete darkness.  
  
NECKRONOPOLICE JUNGLE  
  
3 Sea Hawk choppers were seen grounded near a grassy field FAR AWAY from Neckronopolice, which means the Army soldiers and Navy Seals have already entered.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Elsewhere, we see a pond and some trees around it before some DL Echidnas were seen coming out the bust and passing the forest carrying submarine guns over their shoulders. It was then that a DL Echidna heard something behind them. They looked behind them and saw nothing before leaving away from the area. As soon as they left, 12 figures came out of the pond with black paints on their face. Those were the SEAL team as bunnie took out her intercom.  
  
Bunnie: (on intercom) Major, this is eagle one. Do you copy?  
  
Sonic: (from intercom) What's your location eagle one?  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic and the rest of his chalk were in another part of neckronopolice region.  
  
Bunnie: (from intercom) Neckronopolice jungle. Some Dark Legion Echidnas just passed us along the way.  
  
Sonic: (paused) Then that means that they're going for more hostages at a seluded area somewhere. (on intercom) Lieutenant, there is hostages along your way. See if you can get to them before they do.  
  
ON BUNNIE  
  
The Navy SEALS got out the pond.  
  
Sonic: (from intercom) Kill if necessary. We'll report there as soon as we can.  
  
Bunnie: (on intercom) Roger that, sir. Eagle One out. (puts up intercom)  
  
Manic: (to bunnie) Commander, what's going on?  
  
Bunnie: There are some hostages in a seluded area. We have to get to them before they do. The major's gonna report the-uh ASAP.  
  
Shadow: Commander, you think we can handle that much Dark legion echidnas by ourselves?  
  
Bunnie: (looks at shadow) Unless we're gonna be the next in bodybags. Right now, ah don't know if we can but we'll sure as hell try. (walks up to Mighty)  
  
Mighty was carrying a laptop on him typing as bunnie came up to him.  
  
Bunnie: Any luck?  
  
Mighty: In 5 minutes, about several DL Echidnas is gonna be here. If not less.  
  
Bunnie: All right teams. Let's go.  
  
The teams leave the area avoiding any known attention as possible.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Sally's chalk were in the third part of Neckronopolice where some buildings. Most building were reduced to dust of concrete and everything was a mess including some dead bodies. Sally and her troops saw this in complete horror. They never seen anything like this done to anyone in years that's sadistic and cruel.  
  
Walt: (gagged) Oh, god.  
  
Barby: (shakes head in shame) This is brutal, ma'am.  You didn't think that they would kill some hostages in the process, would they, ma'am?  
  
Sally: (paused) I doubt it.   
  
(Indistance screams)  
  
Sally and her teams soon heard the scream.  
  
Elias: What the hell was that?  
  
Sally: It's coming from that area behind the building. (takes out M-4 Carbine) Knuckles, Rouge, Walt, Barby, and Fiona, you're with me. The rest of you provide cover fire. We don't know how many there is and there might be snipers on the roof. Hoo-ah!  
  
All: Hoo-ah!  
  
All of sally's troops took out their guns including submarine guns, AK-47 assault rifle, M249 SAW, grenades, and some sniper guns in case there is less of them as they started out to the area.  
  
BEHIND BUILDING  
  
Behind the building, we see several DL echidnas grabbing some hostages that are male and female furry echidnas. Some males tried fighting back but end up being shot as some blood was coming from them. Even the female echidnas tried to escape but end of being grabbed and slapped across the face. Some females were crying before some DL Echidnas saw intruders.  
  
DL Echidna 1: (screams in german)  
  
All the DL Echidnas turned and found that one half of sally's team has came to the rescue as they fired from their gun. Some DL echidnas were hit with blood coming from them as sally and the troops are careful not to shoot the hostages. Some DL Echidnas fired back and carelessly shot at a female echidna.  
  
Female echidna: (fell to ground) Aah!  
  
Sally saw this before firing at the DL Echidna that shot her.  
  
DL Echidna 2: Aah!  
  
Sally: (to rouge) Rouge!!   
  
Sally signals for rouge to get the female echidna as rouge stopped firing behind tending to the female echidna. More DL Echidnas came as barby threw 2 grenades that impacts and sending several DL Echidnas flying and hitting the ground. Fiona followed with 2 more grenades that blown several more echidnas off their feets and on the ground.  
  
Few DL Echidnas: Aah!!  
  
It didn't take long for a DL Echidna to aim in fiona's direction as knuckles soon noticed.  
  
Knuckles: Fiona, look out!  
  
Knuckles ran and pushed fiona out the way at the same time the DL Echidna shot out from the AK-47 rifle that only got knuckles on his ribs.  
  
Knuckles: Aah!  
  
Fiona: (saw it) Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: (in pain, grunts)  
  
Fiona: (gets up, supports knuckles) You okay?  
  
Knuckles: (panting) Not fucking likely. (grunts)  
  
Fiona carries knuckles out before more DL Echidnas came out in the open and started firing. Sally soon noticed knuckles before noticing the DL Echidnas. Before she could say anything, some more gunfire was heard from behind her as she looked and saw the other half of her teams coming to the rescue. Guru, Elias, and Wombat started firing rapidly as Griff, Drago, Lupe, and Ebony started throwing grenades. Lots of big explosions blown many DL Echidnas off thier feets and some were blown to bits. Many were shot and killed as Rouge and Fiona got the hostages hidden and safe from the gunfires.  
  
Sally: We gotta get outta here!! Come on!  
  
The teams replied as they followed sally away from the building with the refugees. Her teams continued firing to make sure that none of them are being followed.  
  
SOMEPLACE ELSE  
  
Sally and her teams were walking the area that's basically full of trees and stuff as sally eyed the female echidna which is Jenna-Lu Echidna. Sally noticed her condition before speaking.  
  
Sally: Are you okay?  
  
Jenna: (nods, russian accent) Who are you?  
  
Sally: We're the good guys. We came to get your people out of here. Are there any more refugees around this area?  
  
Jenna: (shakes head) If there's any that's left of them.  
  
Sally paused for a second before taking out her intercom.  
  
Sally: (on intercom) Major, this is Scout One, do you copy?  
  
Sonic: (from intercom) Scout One, what's your status?  
  
Sally: (on intercom) Two wounded. Some casualty lost. We're having a fucked up day here. We were almost overwhelmed but manage to escape with the hostages.  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic: (on intercom) Okay, I'll send half of my teams down to bring you up here. The other half and I are going for Bunnie's team. You keep cool out there, understand?  
  
ON SALLY  
  
Sally: (on intercom) Yes, sir. Scout One out.  
  
ON FIONA AND KNUCKLES  
  
Fiona was tending to Knux's wound as sally walks up to them.  
  
Sally: How is he?  
  
Knuckles: I'm all right. Nothing I can't handle, cap. (grunts in pain) Shit.  
  
Fiona: (shakes head) I didn't know you'd take a bullet for someone.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, I forgot to tell you that, huh? (chuckles)  
  
Sally: Okay, half of Sonic's Rangers are gonna be here so hang in there, Sergeant.  
  
Knuckles: (panting) Don't I always?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BEHIND BUILDING  
  
Dead DL Echidnas were on the ground as some more figures showed their faces. Kragok, Sojourer, Enerjak, and some DL Echidnas were there as Kragok kneels down as picked up some soil from the ground before smelling it.  
  
Kragok: (growls lowly) Mobian soldiers.  
  
  



	3. Along the Boarders

INSIDE BUILDING

Kragok and the other DL echidnas walked into a room.  Kragok stopped and sat down at a table.

Kragok: (sigh) I want 'em dead.  I want those Mobian soldiers dead!

Sojourner: Don't worry.  No elite fighting force has stopped us.  They wont get our prisoners.

Enerjak walked inside angrily while holding onto a half of a burnt up patch.

Enerjak: We better hope not!

Kragok: (stands up) What?  Why?

Enerjak held the patch to Kragok.  Kragok looked at it.  It's a piece of Knuckles' patch from his uniform where he was shot.  On the remains of the patch show blue and white stripes.  Kragok went wide-eyed seeing it.

Sojourner: What is it?

Kragok: It's the 3rd Infantry Division!  Those guys are elite!

Enerjak: Our situation is worse!  I intercepted a radio connection between the troops in the area. (holds out tape recorder) Listen to this! (hits play button)

The recorder plays the message:

Bunnie: (from tape recorder) Major, this is Eagle One. Do you copy?  
  
Sonic: (from tape recorder) What's your location Eagle One?  
  
Bunnie: (from tape recorder) Neckronopolice jungle. Some Dark Legion Echidnas just passed us along the way.  
  
Sonic: (from tape recorder) (paused) (soft mumbles to self) Lieutenant Commander, there are hostages along your way. See if you can get to them before they do. Kill if necessary. We'll report there as soon as we can.  
  
Bunnie: (from tape recorder) Roger that, Ranger-hog. Eagle One out.

Enerjak stopped the tape recorder.

Enerjak: Did you hear all of that!  The Lieutenant Commander rank is in the Navy.  They said they were troops!  The only troops the Navy has are Navy SEALS!  Sea, air, and Land!  AND that southern girl called the guy "Ranger-hog"!  There are RANGERS here!!!

Sojourner: Jesus Christ... 3rd Infantry Division, Navy SEALS, and Rangers! (pause) What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?

Kragok: I dunno.  I highly suggest we call for more Dark Legionnaires.  Plus, get some more Kalashnikov's!

Enerjak: Roger that, boss. (leaves)

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Cyrus, Mina, Bean, Nack, and Nic are traveling through a forest.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

About ten DL echidnas are walking through the forest.  Nic saw them through the 4x night-scope of her M-4.

Nic: Shit.  Dells ahead.  Cover down.

The five Rangers hid in the bushes and trees.  Slowly, each DL echidna began passing them.  The furries kept their fingers on the triggers in case they are compromised.

Mina was unaware that a small garter snake is slithering toward her.

Finally, the echidnas passed them.  But when they were just out of range, the garter snake bit Mina's tail!

Mina: (softly) Ah!

The DL echidnas stopped in their tracks!  They slowly turned around and looked in the direction of where the Rangers are hiding.  The echidnas walked closer to the furries hiding places, even though they can't see 'em.

The Rangers began to breathe fearfully as the echidnas walked closer and closer to them!

One echidna looked over to where Nack was hiding.  Nack's heart was racing!  Finally, just before the echidna could notice Nack, all the echidnas turned around and began walking away.  Nic watched carefully as all the echidnas left.  Once they were all finally gone, the five Rangers gave a big sigh of relief.  They all got up.  Nic looked out again and noticed that only nine echidnas were walking away.

Nic: (whispering) Hey, there's still one echidna left!

All of a sudden, that echidna jumped out from behind a tree with his AK-47 pointed at the Ranger.  But before he could fire it, Elias jumped in from behind the echidna and slid his knife across the echidna's front neck!  It killed him.

Cyrus: Sergeant Acorn, where are the rest of the squadron.

Elias: We're close.  Follow me.

Elias led the way and the Rangers followed.

IN A GRASSY OPEN FIELD

Sally's squadron is all alone in the open field.  Fiona is still giving Knuckles some medication.  There is one whole cloth bandage around Knuckles shoulder.

Knuckles: Okay.  I'm fine, Corporal.  No more, thanks.

Fiona: Good. (puts stuff back in medic kit) Because I'm done.  You're up and fine.

Elias came running out into the field.

Elias: Hold your fire.  It's me with five Rangers.

Sally: Good.

The Rangers met up with Sally and the rest.

Bean: We're the relief team that Major Sonic sent us for.  What's the status?

Sally: Two wounded and one dead.

Cyrus: Which ones?

Sally: Sergeant Knuckles and a civilian named Jenna are wounded.  An unidentified civilian is dead.  Corporal Fiona has been healing Knuckles for a while.  So far, he's alright, he can walk.  Jenna can't.

Cyrus: (to Rangers) Mina, carry Jenna.  Nack, carry the dead civilian and get them both out of here. (to Sally, pulling out a map of Neckronopolice and shining a flashlight on it) Okay, we are here. (points on map) Major Sonic's Rangers are heading to Bunnie's SEALs here. (points on map) Sadly to say, we still have no confirmation of the refugee site or any other Dell resistance.

Sally: (points on map) I suggest that we must go northeast, over this swamp, and head inside to the northern part of the city.  Once there, two-furry sections will strafe each outer building for any sign of refugees.  I do know there is an underground tunnel system below the city all over the place.  I don't know the paths down there.  They must probably use them for weapons supply.

Cyrus: All right. (folds up map) (chocks up M-4) Let's go!

They all get up and begin heading northeast.

IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNEL SYSTEM

Kragok walks through a bright tunnel under Neckronopolice.  He passes two DL echidnas with AK-47's.  He walks to a metal door, dials a number in the keypad, then the door opens.  He walks inside in a huge prison complex under the ground.  Inside separate cells is a hostage.  He smiles at all of them.  He walks past the halls and to a metal door.  He uses a key to unlock the door, and then opens it.  He walks inside and turns on the light.  Inside are a bunch of racks in this whole humongous room!  He walks to a rack and pulls out a few AK-47 magazines and one AK-47.  He turns around and walks out of the room.

Shadow: (voice-over) How were they taken hostage anyway?

OUTSIDE ON A GRASSY HILL – CLOSE TO NECKRONOPOLICE

Bunnie: (to Shadow) They were the passengers and crew of ah hijacked plane ah few months ago.  They forced the pilots to fly to Neckronopolice.  Once there, they took all the passengers and crew hostage and blew up the plane.  It has been nearly two months since they were captured.

Shadow: Any ransom demands or executions?

Bunnie: Nah executions, they need the hostages alive.  They want a whole supply of armored weaponry, aircraft, subs, battleships, and force drafts to the DL.

Shadow: That's bullshit.  All that for over 160 hostages?

Bunnie: Sure is, sugah-hog.  What they're gonna get is ah good dose of sweet revenge.

Manic: (from intercom) Eagle One, come in.  Over.

Bunnie: (in intercom) This is Eagle One.  Go ahead.  Over.

SOMEWHERE ELSE ON GRASSY HILL

Manic: (in intercom) I see Sonic and his Rangers heading over here as planned.  One problem, there are echidnas about to intercept them!  I can't count how many.  Somewhere between 20-30.  Over.

ON BUNNIE AND SHADOW

Bunnie: (in intercom) Shit.  Ah'll notify Sonic. (switches dial in the intercom radio) Major, this is Eagle One.

ON SONIC

Sonic, Remington, Antoine, Ray, Breezie, and Chaos 0 are slowly walking to the grassy hill as they are walking out of the forest.  Sonic is speaking in his radio as he walks.

Sonic: (in intercom) Go ahead, Eagle One.

Bunnie: (from intercom) There are a bunch of Dark Legionnaires moving toward yer position.  Stay the he-uh there!  We're all coming to ya, suga!  Eagle One out!

Sonic holds up his right arm in an L shape with a fist, giving the signal for everyone to stop.  He them moved his palm downward, telling everyone to get down.

Remington: (whispers) What's going on?

Sonic: (to Remington) We're about to be fucked up the ass.

ON BUNNIE AND SEALS

Bunnie: Let's get the he-uh outta here!

She chocked up her M-4 and they all began slowly walking, while hunched over, to Sonic's troops.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The 30 DL echidnas are slowly moving their way to Sonic's troops.  Each one is ready with their weapons as the echidnas move forward and getting ready to take out Sonic's troops.

One Echidna: I saw them over there. (points in the direction of where Sonic and the rest are)

ON MANIC

Manic is wearing a net camouflage set.  He has a while set of grass covering while whole back so he looks like just a bump of grass when he's lying prone.  He has his M249 SAW ready with bipod down, pointing down toward the echidnas.  The SEALs run right by Manic.

Bunnie: (to Manic, while running) Stay here and cover us.

The SEALs slowly move toward the echidnas.  The echidnas slowly move toward Sonic's troops.  Sonic's troops are hiding in the grass.


	4. Ambush Alley

The DL Echidnas were getting close to Sonic's position to intercept them and before they did  
anything...  
  
  
On Bunnie  
  
  
Bunnie: (saw them, aims M-4 at them)  
  
  
Bunnie fired and killed some DL Echidnas before sonic turned and surprisingly fired at some of  
the DL Echidnas. Sonic's troops got out of hiding before firing at some DL Echidnas.  
  
  
Bunnie: Ranger-Hog, c'mon!!  
  
  
On Manic  
  
  
Manic heard the yelling and started firing from his SAW killing a lot of DL Echidnas. He was  
unaware that about a few DL Echidnas were behind them.  
  
  
On Bunnie  
  
  
Bunnie and her troops started firing insanely at the DL Echidnas and ducking from the  
ricocheting bullets from the DL Echidnas.   
  
  
Bunnie: Tikal, c'mon!!  
  
  
Tikal brought the entire team to Sonic's side while firing at the DL Echidnas. Bunnie looked over  
to Manic's position and saw a few DL Echidnas behind him.  
  
  
Bunnie: (wide-eyed) Oh, shit! (Cupped over mouth) Manic!!!  
  
  
Bunnie ran out of the hiding place taking out her M-4 Carbine.  
  
  
On Sonic  
  
  
Sonic saw Bunnie heading toward Manic's position. In was then that his attention went to the left  
and saw a DL Echidna with a RPG Rocket Launcher aiming at Bunnie.  
  
  
Sonic: Bunnie, look out!!!  
  
  
Bunnie skids to a stop before the DL Echidna fired at her. Luckily, it missed and it impacting on the far right corner with a huge explosion emitting.   
  
  
On Geoffrey  
  
  
Geoffrey didn't waste any time coming out and covering Bunnie with a loaded SAW in hand as he  
started firing at the echidna with the RPG.  
  
  
On DL Echidna  
  
  
The DL Echidna was staggering from the bullets in chest as blood was coming from his chest a lot causing him to drop the RPG.  
  
  
On Bunnie  
  
  
Bunnie ran to Manic's position and fired at the DL Echidnas approaching him. There were only 5  
of them but Bunnie managed to kill all of them as manic looked behind them before eyeing Bunnie.  
  
  
Manic: Thanks, ma'am.  
  
  
Bunnie: C'mon, let's go.  
  
  
Some more DL Echidnas were coming before firing at them. Bunnie and Manic evades some  
bullets as Sonic's troops were aiding cover fire including Bunnie's SEALs. Bunnie and Manic just  
got to Sonic's side.  
  
  
Sonic: What the hell were you thinking?!! (fires at a DL Echidna)  
  
Bunnie: (takes out LAW) Savin' mah crew.  
  
  
Shadow: (saw it) Is that what I think it is?!  
  
  
Bunnie: (loads it) Yeah!  
  
  
Tikal: I thought you didn't bring it with you.  
  
  
Bunnie: Ah lied!  
  
  
Bunnie then got out and fired a grenade to the right as an explosion impact sending some DL  
Echidnas flying and hitting the ground. Some were on fire and screaming.  
  


  
Sonic: (firing M-4) You guys never told me that she came with a goddamn LAW grenade  
launcher!!  
  
  
Mighty: We didn't fucking know!!  
  
  
Bunnie soon saw another DL Echidna with a second RPG in hand on the left.  
  
  
Bunnie: We gotta get the hell outta he-uh to that fucking camp!! RPG Alert!!  
  
  
Sonic looked to the left and saw the DL Echidna readying to fire.  
  
  
Sonic: Shit! (To troops) Alright, let's move out!!  
  
  
Sonic troops got out of hiding and started out toward where manic was at. Bunnie continued  
firing the grenade launcher at the same time the DL Echidna lets out a rocket from the launcher. It  
was heading towards manic but Shadow soon got him out the way before it missed and impacted  
with the ground in a big explosion.  
  
  
Manic: (to Shadow) Thanks!!  
  
  
Shadow: (gets up) No problem!!  
  
  
Manic got up and started firing at the Echidna with the RPG before he was shot and killed  
dropping the RPG on the ground.   
  
  
Bunnie and Sonic's Troops were in the clear and started out toward the inside of the jungle again.  
  
  
On Bunnie  
  
  
Bunnie was reloading on the LAW as Manic and Shadow walked up to her.  
  
  
Shadow: Permission to speak, ma'am.  
  
  
Bunnie: (not looking at him) Speak.  
  
  
Shadow: How long have you had that grenade launcher?  
  
  
Bunnie: (paused) When we first got he-uh. Ah figured the best Course of Action is to be heavily  
armed. Is manic okay?  
  
  
Shadow: Yeah. No collateral damage whatsoever.  
  
  
Bunnie: (nods) Good. We need ever available furry that could walk. Those who got shot or  
burned, they should be aided as soon as possible. They are going to be DL Echidnas at the camp  
where were headed so let's not take any big ass surprise moves, alright?  
  
  
All Navy SEALS: Yes, ma'am.  
  
  
Bunnie: (to sonic) Ranger-hog, you think you can get sally-girl on the line and tell her to meet us  
halfway at the prison camp?  
  
  
Sonic: I'll give it a try.  
  
  
Bunnie: Good. (Pats him on back) Hopefully we'll survive this one.


End file.
